Thumbelina and Ivalyn
by Spyrite Vesta
Summary: Thumbelina went on an impossible journey, doing many impossible things along the way. But what if there was another like her? Enter Ivalyn, the younger sister of Thumbelina, born from a second bud from the same plant. Now add a pair of twin princes, and you've got an amazing new story. Thumbelina/Cornelius Ivalyn/Chrysanthos
1. The Birth of Sisters

Well, I am sort of sick of there being almost no decent Thumbelina stories, with the exception of a few, so I am going to write my own tale.

* * *

Prolouge

A swallow swooped through the skies of Paris, humming a jovial tune.

"La, la-la-la-la la-la, la-la! If you follow your heart! Ho, ho-ho-ho-ho ho-ho, ho-ho! When you follow your heart!" Stopping to perch on a weather cane, the swallow calls out to the seemingy empty streets. "Hello! Welcome to Paris, city of love! Who am I?" The bird asks, sweeping his hat off in a bow. "I am Jacquimo! Swallow extraordinaire, and lover of beautiful things!"

Flying off his perch, Jacquimo continues on his merry way, singing out the same tune as before.

"You're sure to do impossible things! If you follow your heart! Your dreams will fly on magical wings! When you follow your heart!" He lands on a gargoyle on the Notre Dame cathedral, continuing his talk with no one. "Oh, that is very nice, n'est-ce pas? And I like what it is saying! It is saying, 'Follow your heart, and nothing is impossible!'"

Laughing, Jacquimo swoops through a hole in a stained glass window, singing his song. "You're sure to do impossible things!" He warbles, landing on a hat, before giving kisses to an imaginary audience. "Ha ha! I love the sound of my voice! When you follow your heart! When. You. Follow. Your heart!"

Finishing his song, Jacquimo flops back onto the hat, kicking off his shoes.

"I love great romances!" The swallow declares. "I myself am a swallow of great passion! La amor! These are stories about people with impossible problems," he gestures at stacks of books around the room.

"Samson loved Delilah. Oh, that was really impossible. Romeo et Juliet. Oh, impossible. But the most impossible of all the stories is impossibly small." He gestures at a small, pink book about the size of a thumb. "The story of Thumbelina and Ivalyn." The book opens, showing the picture of an old woman, who was staring sadly at a crib.

"Once upon a time, there was a lonely woman, who longed to have a child of her own," Jacquimo narates, as the pages turn to show the woman being handed something by a witch. "One day, she paid a visit to a good witch, who gave her a tiny barleycorn. 'Plant it in a flowerpot,' she says, 'and see what happens.' The woman did as she was told, and by and by it began growing. Until at last..."

We see the woman waters the plant, as the giant bud on top becomes lush and red.

"Oh, what a pretty flower!" The woman says to herself, before kissing the flower. As she watches, the magical blossom opens up in the sunlight, revealing a tiny girl inside. She had long caramel hair, and wore a pretty cornflower blue dress.

As the woman watched in astonishment, the tiny girl stretched out, opening her lovely blue eyes. The woman begins to smile, and holds out her hand for the girl to step on.

"Hello, Mother," the girl greets, smiling up at the woman. As the girl holds onto her mother's thumb, the woman smiles wider than before.

"I will call you 'Thumbelina.'" She says happily, before another voice spoke up.

"Hello? Is anyone there? Why is it so dark?" Thumbelina and her mother look over at the plant to see a second bud, a violet one, sprouted beside the first.

"Oh!" The woman cried, before leaning down to kiss that bud as well. It opened up to reveal a second girl, blinking her green eyes at the sudden light. She had long raven hair, and wore a violet dress.

"Hello, Mother," she greeted the woman looking down on her happily. Now she had two children, who she already loved with all her heart. She held out her hand, and the girl stepped on it, smiling over at Thumbelina.

"Hello, sister," she greeted Thumbelina, as they smiled at each other.

"I will call you 'Ivalyn.'" The woman says, as the two sisters embrace.

"Thumbelina and Ivalyn." Jacquimo says, as we see them turn back into an image. "But, can you imagine the troubles for two little girls, no bigger than your thumb, hmm?"


	2. Singing Animals and Falling Heights

Chapter 1

We see the woman drawing water from a well, as the farm animals stand around her, bobbing their heads to a tune. The woman pours water into a trough, as Thumbelina sits on the side of it, Ivalyn nowhere to be found.

"_Who is a girl no bigger than a bumblebee_?" A goose sings, before the goat interrupts.

"_Who is the angel with a funny name?_" Thumbelina stands up, but the goat's breath knocks her into the water of the trough.

"_We don't know where she's from or how she came to be,_" the cow says, as he uses his nose ring to help Thumbelina out of the water.

"_But happy was the day she came!"_ The three sing together in chorus.

"_Thumbelina!_" The hens all sing.

"_She's a funny little squirt!"_

_"Thumbelina!"_

_"Tiny angel in a skirt."_

_"Thumbelina!"_

_"First she's mending, then baking, pretending, she's making things up."_

_"Thumbelina!" _As her mother sweeps, Thumbelina mimicks her with a feather.

_"Who would believe the wonder of the world I see?_

_ Each little minute brings a new surprise._

_ There's only one peculiar thing that bothers me._

_ Seems I'm the only one my size!"_ She falls down through a hole in the wood of the porch, landing in a chicken's nest, where three eggs hatch. All three newborn chicks being larger than Thumbelina is.

_"Thumbelina!"_

_"Think of all you'll save on meals."_

_"Thumbelina!"_

_"Maybe if you had high heels!"_ A hen pushes a chick out of the way, so that the chick can't access any corn. Using her size, Thumbelina squeezes bewteen the chickens and brings some corn back to the chick.

_"Thumbelina!"_

_"If you stay here forever, we know that, we'll never be glum."_

_"By gum."_

_"Thumbelina!"_

_"She's always in the thick."_

_"Thumbelina!"_

_"But I get out in the nick!"_

The animals and Thumbelina's mother stand by a plum tree, all helping to pick fruit, while Thumbelina stands in the plum basket.

_"Thumbelina!"_

_"Fortune sometimes, has tricked us, but this time, it's picked us."_

_"Oh, a plum's so big (A plum), and a figs so big, and they call it a twig, but a twigs so big!"_

_"It's a great, big world!"_

_"Thumbelina! Thumbelina! Thumbelina!"_

_"_That's me!" Thumbelina cries happily, as she hugged her mother's thumb.

Meanwhile, in a corner of the house just above the river, Ivalyn was climbing up the ivy growing on the side of the house.

"Just a bit higher," she grunted as she clambered up onto another leaf. Turning around, Ivalyn peered down at the river below. "Hmm. I guess this is high enough." And with that, she threw herself off of the leaf into the air.

Ivalyn closed her eyes as she fell, imagining that she was flying through the sky. Then, she opened her eyes and straightened her hands into a dive. She cut through the water like a hot knife through butter, and then swam over to the shore. She clambered out of the water, soaked, before beginning her walk up through the grass towards the house.

"Oh, if only I had real wings! That would be just amazing!" Ivalyn sighed, remembering the rush of pure joy she had gotten only moments ago while falling. "If only..."


	3. Storytime and Soon

Chapter 2

That night, Thumbelina and Ivalyn settle down to listen to their mother read a story to them.

"Now, here's a story about the noble dog who saved the king from the wicked wizard." In the background, Hero, the family dog, pretends to be the brave dog from the story. "Once upon a time-"

"Oh, Mother, please!" Ivalyn piped up from her perch on her mother's head. "Can you read us another story with people with wings in them? Like 'Pinocchio,' or 'Cinderella!'"

"Well, alright. Here, how about a story about fairies."

"Fairies?" Thumbelina asked. "You mean like the Blue Fairy, and the Fairy Godmother?"

"Well, actually, those are just the bigger fairies. Most fairies are little people with wings on their back. Why, I'd say they'd be just about your size."

"Really?" The sisters exclaimed together, excited. Their mother nodded, and flipped to a page with fairy illustrations on it.

"As a matter of fact, there are. Look," their mother tilted her head toward the book, causing the sisters to fall off of her head, and into her hand. She set them down on the page, where they stood next to a fairy illustration that was the same size they were.

"They are little," Thumbelina gasps. "Just like you and me, Ivalyn!"

"Well, except for the wings," Ivalyn adds.

"Of course, but they are still our size!"

"Mother? Have you ever seen a fairy?" Ivalyn asks, looking up at her mother.

"Well, I thought I did once."

"Really?" Thumbelina asks in wonder.

"Yes. And here, the fairy prince and princess are having a wedding." Their mother lowers her glasses so that magnify the image of the two fairies in love.

"And they live happily ever after!" Ivalyn declares.

"Oh, usually, dear."

"Hmm," Thumbelina slid under the glasses, looking up at her mother. "I suppose it works best if, if two people are about the same size."

"Yes, of course," her mother said, realizing where this was headed.

"Yes." Thumbelina repeated, crawling out from under the glasses, while her mother looks on sadly. "Well, that's not fair. Ivalyn and I must be the only people our size in the whole world. I wish we were big."

"Oh no, Thumbelina. No. Don't ever wish to be anything but what you are."

"But, Mother," Ivalyn spoke up, sitting down next to her sister. "We're so different. We're too small to be humans like you, and we don't have wings, so we can't be fairies. What are we?"

"Oh, Ivalyn. You two are my daughters, and being different isn't a bad thing at all. Now then, bedtime my dears. It's been a long day. You must go to sleep now."

The two sisters crawled into their mother's hand, and she brought them over to their walnut shell beds.

"Sleep tight."

"Mother?" Thumbelina asked. "Would you please leave the book open? I wanna look at the pictures while I go to sleep."

"Of course dear." Grabbing their walnut beds, their mother set them down on a book on a table, before opening the book to the page with the fairy pictures. "There."

"Good night, Mother!" The sisters chorused.

"Good night, Thumbelina. Good night, Ivalyn," their mother replied, before turning to Hero. "You take good care of them, Hero." And with that, their mother exited the room.

Climbing out of bed, Thumbelina and Ivalyn walked up to the picture of the fairy outside a mushroom home. Thumbelina sighed, before she turned around, and began to sing.

"_I know there's someone. Somewhere. Someone._

_Who's sure to find me, soon."_

Ivalyn joined her sister by the window, and started singing herself.

"_After the rain goes, there are rainbows._

_I'll find my rainbow soon."_

The sisters looked at each other, before singing in chorus.

_"Soon, it won't be just pretend._

_Soon, a happy ending._

_Love, can you hear us?_

_If you're near us._

_Sing, your song._

_Sure, and strong, and soon..."_

Thumbelina sighed.

"Do you think there really are such things as fairies?" Thumbelina asked Ivalyn, who smiled at her sister.

"I'm absolutely postive. If two girls can be born from a flower, then I'm positive that fairies can exist too!"

"Well, I suppose that must be true," Thumbelina sighed. "But then again, Mother hasn't even seen a fairy up close. What are the chances that we'll meet one?"

Ivalyn frowned at her sister's sad tone, walking over and placing a hand on her shoulder. "Thumbelina, if you truly wish for something to happen with all of your heart, someday, it is sure to come true."

Seeing her sister was still slightly sad, Ivalyn tried to think of how to make her happier. Suddenly, she got an idea.

"Wait here, I've got an idea that'll cheer you up." Hurrying over to Hero, Ivalyn clambered onto his head and whispered into his ear. Hero yawned before he dropped to the floor, padding over to a small chest filled with tiny clothing.


	4. Dancing and Princes

**In case no one got it, the reason I didn't update is because I got no reviews, so I didn't know if you liked or hated it. It's when I get the reviews that I update. Anywho, on with the chapter!**

Chapter 3

Meanwhile, outside in the surrounding countryside, a parade of fairies was turning the leaves gold. In the middle of the parade was the king and queen of fairies. Suddenly the queen of fairies turned around, and noticed two empty carriages behind them.

"Oh, my dear. Don't look now dear husband, but our sons are missing again."

"So they are. I think they feel a bit silly, riding those white butterflies we gave them."

"Why should they feel silly?"

"It, it doesn't quite make the right impression on the young ladies."

"Well what about the impression on the court?! Colbert, my love, it is the autumn today, and we've begun the golding of the leaves! They should be here!"

"Tabitha-"

"They'll hurt themselves! I just hope they're not out buzzing the vales on that wretched bumblebee and dragonfly! They are the fairy princes for heavens sake!"

"Tabitha dear, have you forgotten what it's like to be sixteen?"

As the fairies leave the farm Thumbelina and Ivalyn live on, two golden lights streak by.

"Ha! Take that Chrysanthos! I'm gonna win!" A young fairy boy with short auburn hair riding a bumblebee yells at another blonde haired fairy behind him, who was riding a dragonfly. "Whoa! Wait a second!" Chrysanthos stops and follows his brother onto a windowsill, where they can see a beautiful girl singing inside.

"Oh! Hello, what a beautiful voice." Cornelius whispered, staring at the girl.

"She's quite pretty as well." Chrysanthos added, staring at her.

"I wonder who she is."

"Come on, Cornelius. Let's investigate."

"Alright, stay here you two." Cornelius told the two insects, before sneaking inside with his brother. They hid behind the book and stared out at the girl.

Suddenly, a Hero returned, and from his head, Ivalyn climbed down. Over her dress she was wearing a skirt of lace that she had made a few weeks ago with the help of her mother, along with small golden threads woven through her hair.

"Sister," Ivalyn, announced. "I will dance for you, if you wish it." While the two princes hiding behind the book stared at each other in shock at the appearance of another beautiful girl, Thumbelina clapped her hands in delight at her sister's attempt to cheer her up. For although Thumbelina's voice was the sweeter of the two, Ivalyn's dancing was simply magical.

"Oh, yes please!" Thumbelina agreed, taking a seat on the edge of her bed.

"Can you sing a song for me to dance to, sister?" Ivalyn asked her sister, who nodded happily, before opening her mouth to sing.

"_Constant as the stars above,_

_Always know that you are loved,_

_And my love shining in you,_

_Will help you make your dreams come true,_

_Will help your dreams come true."_

As Thumbelina sang, Ivalyn twirled around on the book, her movements flowing together like water. Her lace skirt whirled with her, giving her the appearance of an angel. The two princes hiding behind the book could only watch in shock.

"Her voice is so lovely," Cornelius whispered, staring at Thumbelina, whose face portrayed the joy she was feeling. Meanwhile Chrysanthos was staring at Ivalyn's dance.

"Beautiful," he whispered, almost in a trance as he watched her.

_"The lamb lies down and rests it's head,_

_On it's mother's downy bed,_

_Dolphin plays in the moonlight's glow,_

_And butterfly dreams of a violet rose,_

_Dreams of a violet rose._

_I'll cradle you in my arms tonight,_

_As sun embraces the moonlight,_

_The clouds will carry us off tonight,_

_Our dreams will run deep like the sea,_

_Our dreams will run deep like the sea._

_Constant as the stars above,_

_Always know that you are loved,_

_And my love shining in you,_

_Will help you make your dreams come true,_

_Will help your dreams come true."_

Thumbelina finished her song softly, and Ivalyn slowly dipped into a low cursty, ending her dance with her lace skirt spread around her on the book.

"Do you feel better now, 'Lina?" Ivalyn asked, raising from her ending pose. Slipping out of the skirt, she walked over to Thumbelina.

"Oh, I feel much better!" Thumbelina cried happily, hugging her sister. "Thank you for dancing for me."

"Well, I don't feel very tired yet," Ivalyn told her. "May I have this dance, sister?"

Giggling, the two girls began whirling across the book, humming as they did so.

"Hmmm." Cornelius said, thoughtful, making his brother look at him.

"What is it Cornelius?" Chrysanthos whispered as his brother unsheathed his sword.

"I think I'll try to get a dance too," Cornelius said before slashing through the page, exactly where the window was.

"May I cut in?" He punned, causing Chrysanthos to roll his eyes. The dancing sisters gasped as stopped and saw Cornelius. Letting out twin shrieks, they both dashed for the teapot, slipping inside.

"Idiot," Chrysanthos smacked his brother on the back of his head.

"Ow!"  
"You can't just scare people like that. You have to introduce yourself first." Fluttering over to the teapot, he peered inside at the two girls. "I apologize heavily for my brothers rude intrusion. Will you please come out so we can talk?"

"Yes, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." Cornelius joined him, and the two brothers peered into the pot, seeing the two girls at the bottom. They both smiled at the two beautiful girls, who, upon seeing that there was no threat, smiled back, before crawling one by one up the teapot spout.

Thumbelina came out first, and was helping her sister out when the brothers noticed that they had emerged.

"Ah," Cornelius said, leaping over to stand by Thumbelina, who, frightened by his sudden approach, accidently let go of her sister, who slid back down into the pot.

"Hey!" Ivalyn yelled out, before she climbed back up, her sister looking at her apologetically. She stood up, and went to stand by her sister, before both stared at the two boys who were their exact size.

"What, wait a minute. What are you staring at?" Cornelius asked. The sisters looked down, still sneaking glances at the two.

"Well, say something, will you?" Chrysanthos asked, impatient, only for Thumbelina to suddenly catch sight of their wings.

"Oh! Ivalyn! They're, oh!" Thumbelina gasped, pointing back at the fairy illustrations in the book. "They're some of them!"

"I beg your pardon?" Cornelius asked in confusion, while Ivalyn stared in awe at their wings.

"Fairies." She breathed out in awe. "Do you know what this means? We're not the only ones our size!"

Just then, Hero woke up, and noticing the two strangers, growled. The princes unsheathed their swords, taking defensive stances in front of the girls, only for the sisters to quickly jump in front of them.

"Hero, no! No, no, they're friends!" Thumbelina cried, trying to placate the dog. "Look, um, hello, my name is Thumbelina. How do you do, sirs?"

"Um, uh, thank you, thank you for coming to visit," Ivalyn added, both sisters dipping into graceful curtsies.

"Oh, um, oh yes! No trouble at all." Cornelius replies, the two brothers sheathing their swords.

"Yes, um, the pleasure is all ours!" Chrysanthos adds, both bowing to the girls. Sensing no threat, Hero settled down, and fell back asleep. The four of them all shared amused looks before Thumbelina turned towards the brothers.

"Sorry about that." She apologized, before Cornelius stepped towards her.

"Thumbelina. Oh, it's a lovely name!"

"Thank you."

"And you are?" Chrysanthos asked, stepping closer to the raven haired girl.

"Ivalyn. And what are your names?"

"I'm Chrysanthos," he introduced, before grabbing her hand and placing a chaste kiss on her knuckles. "It's an honor to meet you, lovely Ivalyn." Ivalyn blushed at the praise, smiling shyly at the prince.

"I'm Cornelius," his brother added.

"Cornelius." Thumbelina repeated, giggling. "Well, that's a funny name! Oh, I-I mean, it's perfect." Thumbelina looks away in embarrassment, while Cornelius steps closer, smiling softly at her.

"So, can you tell us about the fairy court?" Ivalyn asks, breaking Cornelius and Thumbelina out of their moment.

"Oh, yes! Tell me, is there a prince?" Thumbelina asks, stepping closer to Cornelius.

"Two, actually," Chrysanthos replies, sliding closer to Ivalyn.

"They must be terribly handsome," Thumbelina comments, looking up at Cornelius through long lashes.

"Oh, they are," he replies, getting slightly smug.

"Strong and brave," Ivalyn continues, stepping so that she and Chrysanthos had only an inch between them.

"None like them," Chrysanthos replies, smiling at her.

"We would love to meet the princes."

"Oh, I'll tell them."

"Oh, thank you," Thumbelina replies softly.

"You're welcome," Cornelius whispered out, as he leaned towards Thumbelina, Chrysanthos and Ivalyn doing the same.

_BUUUUZZZZZZ_

"Ah! What was that?" Thumbelina cried looking around in panic. Ivalyn jumped out of Chrysanthos's embrace and picked a needle up, wielding it like a sword.

"Whatever it is, if it wants to hurt you, it has to go through me!"

"Don't worry, that's just Buzzby, my bumble. See, I left him and my brother's dragonfly Sniper on the sill. They don't like staying in one place for too long."

"Well, why didn't you say so?" Ivalyn asked, dropping her needle. "Let's go!" She grabbed Chrysanthos's hand, and dragged him out onto the sill, Thumbelina and Cornelius following. Seeing the girls coming out, both insects buzzed in alarm, before they saw their owners behind them and calmed down.

"Oh, my! Why, he's amazing!" Thumbelina complimented Buzzby, while Ivalyn looked over at Sniper.

"He's so beautiful. His wings look like crystals!" The two insects buzzed in pride, while the two brothers smiled.

"Hey! Hey, would you like to go for a spin?" Cornelius asked Thumbelina, before flying onto the bee. "Come on! Let's go!" They started to leave, Thumbelina sighing.

"I wish I had wings." She said longingly.  
"Maybe someday you will," Cornelius told her, before they were off, laughing as they went. Buzzby passed through the river hole in the wall, and they were outside the farm.

_"Let me be your wings,_

_Let me be your only love_," Cornelius sang to Thumbelina, as kid jitterbugs put a forget-me-not flower necklace over her head.

"_Let me lift you far above the stars._

_Let me be you wings,_

_Let me lift you high above._

_Everything we're dreaming of will soon be ours_." They waltzed along the river, Buzzby floating calmly behind them.

"_Anthything that you desire,_

_Anything at all._

_Everyday I'll take you higher,_

_And I'll never let you fall!"_ The couple paused momentarily to hitch a ride on the head of a swan, before flying off towards the vegatable patch.

_"Let me be your wings,_

_Leave behind the world you know,_

_For another world of wondrous things!"_ They landed on a pumpkin, dancing before resuming their flight.

_"We'll see the universe,_

_And dance on Saturn's rings!_

_Fly with me,_

_And I will be your wings!"_ They flew around the pumpkin, the fairy dust lifting it for a moment, before they left to fly over the meadow. On their flight they passed over two jitterbugs, a young girl and her mother.

"She's gonna marry the fairy prince, huh Mama?" The little girl asked, before staring after the couple with a dreamy look on her face.

"Well, perhaps," her mother replied, wondering the same thing in her head.

"_Anything that you desire,_

_Anything at all,"_ Cornelius sang to Thumbelina who then echoed his song.

"_Anything at all!"_

_"Everyday I'll take you higher,_

_And I'll never let you fall_!" He declared, only for Thumbelina to slip from his grasp and fall. He flew down and caught her in bridal style before she hit the ground.

_"You will be my wings!"_

_"Let me be your wings!"_

_"You will be my only love!"_

_"Get ready for another world of wondrous things!"_

_"Wondrous things are sure to happen!"_

_"We'll see the universe,_

_And dance on Saturn's rings_!" They sang in unison landing on some lilypads in front of the Singer's de Espana's showboat.

"_Heaven isn't too far_," Cornelius lifted Thumbelina onto the rim of the boat before hopping up next to her.

"_Heaven is where you are_," Thumbelina told him, blowing a kiss towards a toad that had come closer to look at them.

"_Stay with me,_

_And let me be your wings/I'll let you be my wings!"_ They finished flying into the sky in a burst of fairy dust.

Below on the showboat, Mrs. Toad stood with her son Grundel.

"This voice is fantastica!" She declared looking at the ascending couple.

"Mama, I love her!" Grundel told his mother with a lovestruck look on his face, causing his mother to smile and look back up at the two with a glint in her eyes.

Meanwhile...

"Would you like to take a ride with me too?" Chrysanthos asked Ivalyn, who merely nodded, and hopped onto the dragonfly.

"Let's do this!" She exclaimed. Chrysanthos smiled at her in adoration, before flying up, and sitting in front of her.

"Hold on tight," he advised her, before Sniper shot off into the night, skimming along the river water.

"I've always wondered what flying was like." Ivalyn admitted, her head leaning on his shoulder. "Sometimes, when I have no chores to do, I climb the ivy on the side of my house, and freefall into the river. Just to see if I feel like I'm flying." Chrysanthos blinks in shock. So her greatest desire was to fly? In that case...

He guided Sniper to land on the water, before flying up, and hovering next to the dragonfly.

"Do you want to try it now?" He asked Ivalyn, holding out his hand for her to take.

"Want to try what?" She asked him, but allowed him to take her hand anyway.

"Flying," Chrysanthos whispered, before pulling her flush against him, and shooting up into the sky. Ivalyn began to laugh out of pure delight, as Chrysanthos looked at her lovingly.

**(AN: This song just totally fits this moment! Disclaimer: It belongs to Disney.)**

"_I can show you the world._

_Shining, shimmering, splendid._

_Tell me sweetheart,_

_Now when did you last let your heart decide_?" They swooped through the air; Chrysanthos holding Ivalyn close in the air.

_"I can open your eyes._

_Take you wonder by wonder._

_Over, sideways, and under,_

_On a magic fairy flight._" They zoomed down the side of a waterfall, Ivalyn dipping her hand in the rushing water. At the bottom, they began to dance on the water, streaks appearing on the pond where they had been.

"_A whole new world._

_A new fantastic point of view._

_No one to tell us no,_

_Or where to go,_

_Or say we're only dreaming."_ They landed on a long vine stretched between two trees, and Ivalyn smiled at Chrysanthos before walking along it.

_"A whole new world._

_A dazzling place I never knew. _

_But when I'm way up here,_

_It's crystal clear,_

_That now I'm in a whole new world with you."_ Spinning slightly, she lost balance, only for Chrysanthos to catch her bridal style.

"_Now I'm in a whole new world with you."_

_"Unbelieveable sights, indescribeable feelings. _

_Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling,_

_Through an endless diamond sky. _

_A whole new world."_ They flew high up, before hurtling down, Ivalyn gasping and putting a hand over her eyes. Chrysanthos chuckled and grabbed her hand, pulling it off so she could see.

"_Don't you dare close your eyes."_

_"A hundred thousand things to see."_

_"Hold your breath it gets better."_

_"I'm like a shooting star, _

_I've come so far, _

_I can't go back to where I use to be."_ It was true; Ivalyn couldn't see her life without Chrysanthos in it. Even though they had just met, there was undeniably a connection.

_"A whole new world."_

_"Every turn a surprise."_

_"With new horizons to pursue."_

_"Every moment red lettered."_

_"I'll chase them anywhere,_

_There's time to spare, _

_Let me share this whole new world with you."_ Landing back on the sill, the two began waltzing together, both completely entranced by the other's mere presence.

"_A whole new world."_

_"A whole new world."_

_"That's where we'll be."_

_"That's where we'll be."_

_"A thrilling chase."_

_"A wondrous place-"_

_"For you and me."_ They finished their dance with Chrysanthos spinning Ivalyn into a dip. She slowly got up, their faces getting closer together, their lips just about to-

"Hey Ivalyn!" Thumbelina cried as she and Cornelius descended from the skies on Buzzby. Chrysanthos and Ivalyn jumped apart, both blushing, the moment ruined.

"Oh, Thumbelina," Cornelius sighed as he helped her off of Buzzby. "Oh, wow. Something, I don't know, something happened to me tonight. Something I never want to forget."

"Me too," Thumbelina agreed, blushing as she took off a flower necklace. "Do not forget me."

"Forget-me-nots." Cornelius said, indicating the flower. "Oh, I'll never forget you. Never." He declared to her, taking off his ring and putting it on her left hand's ring finger.

"Never, never." Thumbelina agreed, leaning up to-

"Cornelius! Chrysanthos!" Tabitha cried off in the distance.

"Oh, Mother," Cornelius scowled, annoyed that their moment was ruined. "What- Mother!" He suddenly realized, turning around in panic before looking back at Thumbelina.

"You two, come now!" Tabitha cried again in the distance.

"Who are those people?" Ivalyn asked, as Chrysanthos's hand grabbed hers, and dragged her inside the house, after his brother and Thumbelina.

"There's no time to explain," Chrysanthos whispered, as Cornelius shushed Buzzby. "That's the queen of the fairies, our mother."

"Your mother?" Thumbelina asked, realizing what that meant.

"Yeah, look we must go now, but, well, can we see you tomorrow?" Cornelius asked Thumbelina and Ivalyn, Chrysanthos peering outside for signs of Tabitha.

"Your mother?" Ivalyn repeated. "Then you're the, you two are the- tomorrow?"

"Yes, tomorrow," Chrysanthos told them, coming to stand by Ivalyn. "Yes, we're the princes."

"The princes?" Thumbelina repeated, shocked.

"Yeah. Look, will you meet my parents?" Cornelius asked Thumbelina, taking her hands in his.

"Cornelius! Chrysanthos!" Tabitha cried, closer than before.

"Say you will," Chrysanthos begged Ivalyn.

"We, we will," she replied.

"You will?" Chrysanthos repeated, excited.

"We will," Thumbelina also agreed. "We will, Prince Cornelius and Prince Chrysanthos, yes!"

"Cornelius!" Tabitha cried once more.

"Chrysanthos!" Colbert joined in.

"Ah, we've gotta go," Cornelius cried.

"Will they like us?" Ivalyn asked Chrysanthos, standing up and looking out the window.

"Shhh, get down. Yes, they'll love you! But let us talk to them first, tonight."

"And then we'll be back for you in the morning," Cornelius added.

"Then you can meet our mother," Thumbelina told them, Ivalyn nodding in agreement.

"Well, great! But, well, wait here," he told her.

"And then, we'll live happily ever after," Thumbelina whispered.

"Oh, much longer," Cornelius agreed, leaning in to kiss-

"Cornelius! Chrysanthos!" Colbert yelled, stopping the almost kiss.

"Ohh, goodbye!" Cornelius told her, rushing out onto the sill, and hopping onto Buzzby.

"Wait," Ivalyn grabbed Chrysanthos' arm, momentarily stopping him from heading onto the sill. Unraveling one of the golden threads in her hair, she placed it in his palm. "T-take this with you, to remember me by."

Blushing, Ivalyn looked down, embarrassed by her bold action, only to look up as a warm hand enveloped hers, and something cool slid onto her finger.

"Thank you, Ivalyn. I will never forget you." Slipping away from her, he rushed out onto the sill joining his brother.

"You won't forget to come back, will you?" Thumbelina asked Cornelius, who hopped onto his impatiently buzzing dragonfly.

"We promise," the two brothers agreed in sync. Both leaning forward to kiss-

Buzzby and Sniper took off, shooting off into the sky, the brothers waving goodbye. The sisters waved back, before going back inside, both sighing the names of their princes.

"Hey, 'Lina," Ivalyn suddenly said as they were drifting off to sleep.

"Yeah, Ivalyn?" She replied sleepily.

"I told you if you wished for something hard enough, you'd get it."


	5. Singers de Espana and Jacquimo

**Ok, I'd just like to take a moment to dedicate this fic. I've decided to dedicate it to Roseflame Crystalheart; my only reviewer. So anyway, enjoy the chapter Roseflame!**

Chapter 4

Later that night, while the two sisters are fast asleep, the window cracks open, and a figure dressed in scarlet hops in. She goes over to the two walnut beds, and looks between them, seeing the two nearly identical girls sleeping inside.

"Which girl is the right one?" The figure mutters, before shrugging and deciding to just take them both.

"Gotcha!" The figure cries, snapping shut the two shells, and pulling one up under each arm.

The two sisters immediately wake up with identical cries of, "What?!" Hearing them, Hero wakes up, confused.

"Hey, help!" Thumbelina cried.

"Help, Hero! Let us out of here!" Ivalyn adds in, causing Hero to look over and see the figure trying to get them out the window.

"Oh, oh! Hero, help. Help me!" Thumbelina cried again, as the old dog leapt into action.

"A dog!" The figure gasps, seeing Hero slam the window shut. "Get away from me!"

The figure hopped all around the room, knocking over furniture as Hero gave chase. Hopping up to the window, the figure pushed it open and hopped out. Hero leapt out as well, trying to follow, only for a kite string to wrap around his leg, causing the wind to push him up into the air. Skimming along the surface of the water, Hero reached out for the sisters' beds, only for the figure to escape through the small river hole in the wall.

Hero tried to follow the figure through, only to get stuck. He howled mournfully as the figure got away with the two girls. The figure took off their mask, and waved it at the dog, revealing Mrs. Toad.

The next morning, the entire farm was silent, except for the woman, who was sobbing in the kitchen. All the animals watched sadly, while Hero slunk sadly upstairs.

The two princes on top of their respective insects buzzed through the air towards the cottage, each carrying several gifts.

"Thumbelina!" Cornelius cried, landing on the sill, before dropping the trinkets he was carrying. "Thumbelina! Thumbelina! Oops. Got it." He took off his helmet, and looked around the room smiling, trying to find the small girl.

"Ivalyn? Ivalyn it's me! Where are you?" Chrysanthos asked, only to see the furniture strewn about haphazardly. Realizing something was wrong, the brothers began flying around the room, looking for the girls while calling their names. Finally, the brothers flew over to Hero, who was crying in the corner. They landed on his nose, and as the dog looked up and noticed the two familiar figures, he began to bark.

"Where are they? What? What happened?" Cornelius asked the dog, who stood up while pantomiming what took place.

"They were stolen away? Out the window?" Chrysanthos translated in disbelief.

"Who did it?" Cornelius asked, now visibly angry. Hero makes a big puffing noise with his cheeks.

"A toad?" Chrysanthos cried in horror.

"Good dog," Cornelius tells Hero. "We'll find them."

Hero jumps up to join them, but Chrysanthos shakes his head.

"No, Hero. Look, you stay here, and take care of Thumbelina's mother. Let her know everything will be alright." With that, the two princes buzz off on their insects, as Hero whines encouragement.

Somewhere on the river, the toad's boat floats, with the two beds on the center of it. Inside the beds, the two girls are waking up.

"Bienos dias. I hope you sleep very very good." Mrs. Toad says, popping out from behind a curtain.

"Huh? Who are you?" Ivalyn cries, terrified.

"We are the very happy family Singers de Espana." Mrs. Toad answers, shedding her scarlet cloak to show a very revealing costume. "These are my sons: Mozo, Gringo, and Grundel."

At this, three toads hop out, Mozo and Gringo smiling, and Grundel looking like he had a case of the Mondays.

"We are very rich and famous," Mrs. Toad continues.

"Rich and famous?" Thumbelina questions her.

"Si si. Mucho. I bring you two here to become very famous singers, like me." Mrs. Toad proclaims, shaking back and forth in a Shakira like dance.

"Goodbye," Thumbelina tells her, as she and Ivalyn get out of bed. "Our mother will be very worried."

They try to scurry off the boat, only for Mozo, Gringo, and Grundel to hop over and block them.

"Mama no worry," Mrs. Toad reassures them. "Mama proud! When you are stars, she make big fiesta, and invite all the neighbors to see her little ninas who have become big, big, big, very big!"

"Big?" Thumbelina asks, imagining herself as tall as a human. "You mean, big?"

"I mean important," Mrs. Toad tells her. "And loved by everyone."

"But ah, Chrysanthos and Cornelius love us already," Ivalyn contradicts, causing her sister to smile.

"I think I'm gonna marry Cornelius," Thumbelina tells Mrs. Toad, who starts to try to convince Thumbelina otherwise.

"Marry him? That will be a very big mistake. It'll get in the way of your careers in show business; doing things domestico."

"What things?" Ivalyn questions, not really liking Mrs. Toad.

_"The scrubbings and the washings,_

_And the noses with the drippings,_

_And the sopas always boiling."_

"_Si,_" the three sons add.

_"The panes of windows falling,_

_With the diapers changing, _

_With the roof, she's leaking,_

_And the enchiladas spoiling."_

_"Ooh."_

_"Do you know how to do these things,_

_Like you will have to do these things, _

_Or does the very thought of it, make you wince?"_

"Well if it's for my kids, not really, no." Ivalyn said, but Mrs. Toad just ignored her.

"I thought so. _Then, don't marry, the prince."_

"Oh, dear," Thumbelina says as she watches Mrs. Toad doing her Shakira moves again.

"You see? You become big star like me. We make big moneys together. You make Mama rich." The last sentence was what got Thumbelina dancing. She'd do anything to help her mother. As they danced, river creatures began gathering, watching the show.

"You're important person. You are famous. You are a star." Mrs. Toad cried, as Thumbelina steps down onto a lily pad in front of the boat.

"A star? Well, I suppose," she said.

"Hello? Sister, what about Cornelius? You love him, remember?" Ivalyn reminded her, only for Mama Toad to knock her onto another lily pad.

"Hush up. If you good, you can be background singer," Mrs. Toad told Ivalyn, before turning back to teaching Thumbelina the routine. "Now, repeat after me;

_We are the Singers de Espana, the original cast,_

_And there hasn't been a town we haven't played."_

_"We are the Singers de Espana and we sing very fast. _

_We get on, we get off, we get paid."_ The three sons began to sing too.

"Uh, could you say that a little slower?" Thumbelina requested.

"Slower? We don't do ballads." Mrs. Toad scoffed.

"Oh, well then maybe she can take notes," Ivalyn said sarcastically, only to have Mrs. Toad splash her with water.

_"We are free and independent we go everywhere,_

_And we gotcha-gotcha-gootchee all the way. _

_We gonna teach you how to samba, _

_And to rumba y La Bamba. _

_Every number, Thumbelina, say ole!_

_Come on the road, _

_My little castanet._

_Come on the road, _

_And famous you will get. _

_I'll make you star, _

_Get you small guitar._

_You'll be hot muchacha, _

_Once I gotcha _

_On the road!"_

Thumbelina hops back onto the boat, only for the three toad sons to corner her with a conga line.

"_Thumbelinacita!_

_No one could be sweeter! _

_Sing with Mamacita! _

_We go on the road!"_ Grundel grabs Thumbelina's hand, only for her to jerk out of his grasp.

_"Now we sing. _

_We open Monday in Medina, _

_Then we do Babylon, _

_Then we hop to Barcelona for a week. _

_Then a month in Athens at the Parthenon, _

_Where they love us cause we do the show in Greek!"_

_"We are the finest in the business, _

_It's a well known fact. _

_And you'll forgive us if we have to blow the horn."_

_"Because this isn't any ordinary animal act, _

_And today a star is born!"_ The sons lift Thumbelina in the air, before they set her down.

_"Go on the road, _

_You'll hear the peoples roar. _

_You're not a toad-"_

_"But that's what makeup's for!"_

_"Just sing on pitch, _

_We get very rich!"_ Grundel eyed Thumbelina as he sang.

_"Wait until they see the Thumbelina-"_

_"On the road!"_

_"Singing Thumbelina!_

_Dancing Thumbelina!_

_Something Thumbelina!"_ But Thumbelina just shook her head stubbornly and crossed her arms.

"Now I make her sing!" Mrs. Toad declared, before stomping on Thumbelina's foot, which caused her to let out a high F in pain. "You got it!"

"Hey! Don't do that to my sister!" Ivalyn cried, only to get a mouthful of water.

_"Come on the road! _

_We make you big success! _

_Come on the road!"_

_"You're in the Union, yes?"_

_"The life she's sweet, _

_Lot's of flies to eat!"_

_"Yum-yum!"_

_"Why be a little fish in little pond, _

_When you can go so far beyond?"_

_"I think perhaps we make you blond!"_

_"When we get on the road!"_

_"On the road,"_ Thumbelina sang, finally taking part in the routine.

"_Let's hit the road...ole!"_ They all finished, as the creatures watching the show all cheered and threw coins at the performers. Ivalyn just watched on the side, sighing at how easily her sister had been misled.

"Mama," Grundel whispered with Mrs. Toad, as Thumbelina curtsied before the audience. "You give her to me. I marry her."

"Very well," Mrs. Toad agreed. "You can marry la nina. We can keep the money she earns in the family. The question is what do we do with her untalented sister?"

Just then, Thumbelina ran up to the two.

"Oh, thank you Mrs. Toad! Thank you. They really like me! Am I a star?"

"Yes," Mrs. Toad replied. "And you can call me 'Mama!'"

"Mama?" Thumbelina replied in confusion.

"You're going to marry my son, Grundel!"

"I'm what?!" Thumbelina asked in shock, as Mrs. Toad led her over to a lily pad surrounded by water.

"I love Thumbelina!" Grundel proclaimed.

"You wait right here, Thumbelinachicita," Mrs. Toad said as she dropped Thumbelina on the lily pad. "We'll be right back with the Padre!"

"Oh, no, no," Thumbelina tried to argue as they got ready to leave. "See, I love Cornelius."

"Today, you marry my son!" Mrs. Toad said, as they all hopped onto the boat, the audience members all cheering, and then leaving.

Come back here! No, wait, wait a second! Where are you going?!" The toads all boated away leaving Thumbelina alone on the lily pad. "Doesn't anybody care what I think?!"

"I do!" Ivalyn said, her head popping out of the water as she crawled onto the lily pad.

"Ivalyn! You know how to swim?" Thumbelina asked her sister in shock.

"Of course I do. I swim in our river almost every week. Now come on, let's get you off this lily pad!" With that, Ivalyn swam down and started yanking on the lily pad stem. After about a minute, she came up and flopped beside her sister on the lily pad.

"It's no use, that stem is too thick. I'd need something sharp to cut it." Ivalyn sighed, and turned to embrace her sister. "I'm sorry Thumbelina. Um, maybe I could try to teach you to swim in under three minutes? Who am I kidding. We're stuck. Maybe we can try calling for help?"

Jacquimo flew through the meadow, humming the same tune as always, when a cry was heard from below.

"Help!" "Someone help!" "Anyone, please!"

"Whoa, help?" The swallow repeated, before flying around looking for the voices. "Who is saying 'help?'"

"Mr. Bird! Over here!" Thumbelina cried, happy that someone had answered their call for help.

"Oh! Little ones, are you having a bad day?" Jacquimo asked, landing on a cattail.

"My sister and I were sleeping on the windowsill, waiting for Prince Cornelius and Prince Chrysanthos to come back, and they said they would come before morning because they love us, and-"

"They love you two?" Jacquimo interrupted.

"Yes, but-"

"Congratulations!"

"Thanks, but, well, but we were stolen away by Mrs. Toad, who says I have to marry her son! And I just-"

"A toad? That is a very bad day, Mademoiselle, uh, Mademoiselle?"

"Thumbelina."

"Ivalyn."

"Thumbelina, Ivalyn, I am Jacquimo! How can I be of service, to you two?"

"Well, I must get off this lily pad, and only my sister knows how to swim, and we can't cut the stem, so you see, it's rather impossible."

"Ha-ha-ha! Nothing is impossble!" Jacquimo declared, before diving into the river, and cutting the stem with his beak. "Voila!"

"Well, you made that look easy," Ivalyn muttered, searching for a way to steer the lily pad drifting down the river. "Now if we can just reach the shore before those awful toads come back!"

"Do you mean if you can reach the shore before you go over the waterfall?!" Jacquimo cried from his perch back upon the cattail.

"What waterfall?" Thumbelina cried.

"That one!"

"Is it bad?" In response, Jacquimo flew down, and began trying to pull the lily pad the other way, but the current was too strong.

"I am slipping!"

"Don't let go!" Ivalyn cried, searching for a way to save her and her sister.

"Can you swim?"

"Ivalyn can, but I can't! I can't even float! Help! Help, please!" Thumbelina cried, her sister and Jacquimo joining in. Underwater, two fish enjoying their morning heard their cries, and seeing the peril that the occupants of the lily pad were in, swam up to help. On the shore, two jitterbugs trying to cut a cattail joined in the rescue party as well, with other jitterbugs coming along to help.

As the lily pad neared the waterfall, the fish used their fins to push the lily pad upstream. In the process, however, Ivalyn was thrown from the lily pad and sent hurtling over the waterfall.

"Ivalyn!" Thumbelina cried, seeing her sister fall over the edge.

"Thumbelina!" Ivalyn cried back, before she plummeted into the pool at the bottom of the waterfall.

"Pull, mes amis! Pull! That is it! Higher, higher!" Jacquimo cried to the jitterbugs, as they pulled Thumbelina away from the waterfall. Jacquimo was flipped onto shore by a fish, and the swallow sat up, hacking up water. The gathered creatures all stared at an unconscience Thumbelina, whispering curiously.

"What is it?" One spoke up.

"Yeah. Who is it?" Another asked.

"Look, Mama. She's waking up," the little girl who Thumbelina and Cornelius had passed in their flight whispered to her mother.

"Oh, are you feeling better little one?" Jacquimo asked her as she sat up. "But wait, where is the other little one?"

"Ivalyn!" Thumbelina cried, remembering what had just happened. "Oh, she went over the waterfall! I have to find her! I do hope she's alright."

That was when she noticed all the assembled creatures surrounding her.

"But, who are you all?" Thumbelina asked them all.

"Thumbelina, these are the jitterbugs," Jacquimo introduced, while the two fish swam back to their home. "You stay here with them, I will go see if I can find your sister at the bottom of the falls."

With that, Jacquimo took to the air and swooped to the bottom of the falls.

"The jitterbugs? Oh, ah how do you do?" She politely greeted them.

"Are you really gonna marry one of the fairy princes?" The little jitterbug girl asked, stepping forward.

"If he asks me," Thumbelina replied, giggling. "He and his brother will call for my sister and I at our house. Well, that's why we want to go home.

Besides, mother will be terribly worried. If only I could find my sister and figure out which way home is."

"Oh, we'll help you, Thumbelina." The little jitterbug girl told her, the other jitterbugs agreeing.

"Yeah, nobody'll hurt ya, Thumbelina!"

"Not with us on the job, right!"

"Right!"

"Oh, you are all very brave, thank you." Thumbelina told them, before visibly saddening. "But, I'm afraid I'll never see my sister, or my home, again."

"Oh, well, there was no sign of your sister at the bottom," Jacquimo chirped, landing beside Thumbelina. "She must have floated further downstream. Since she can swim, that probably means that she is still alive!"

"Well how will I ever find her?" Thumbelina cried, slightly happier now that her sister probably wasn't dead.

"Oh, little one. Do you love your sister and the prince?"

"Yes."

"Well then follow your heart! It will lead you to them! Now, where does the prince live?"

"Oh, oh! He lives in the Vale of the Fairies! But I don't know where that is either!"

"Do not worry! I, Jacquimo, will find it, and bring him home to you!"

"Oh, it's impossible," she sighs sadly.

"Impossible?" Jacquimo asks, jumping off the rock he stood on. "Nothing is impossible!

_You're sure to do impossible things, _

_If you follow your heart! Ha, ha! _

_Your dreams will fly on magical wings, _

_When you follow your heart!"_

The jitterbug children start pulling Thumbelina along after Jacquimo, who is soon joined by some female birds as well.

"_If you have to journey far, _

_Here's a little trick._

_You don't need a guiding star._

_Trust your ticker, Get there quicker!_

_You're sure to do impossible things, _

_If you follow your heart!"_

Thumbelina looked up as Jacquimo flew onto two roses covered in morning dew. "Come on Thumbelina! You are going home! Your mother is waiting! Get up, get up!"  
Chickadees began singing along with Jacquimo, as Thumbelina skipped along the path between them.

_"You're sure to do impossible things,_

_If you follow your heart! _

_Your dreams will fly on magical wings."_

"Sing, my little chickadees!"

_"When you follow your heart!"_

_"North or South or East or West,_

_Where to point your shoes?_

_Which direction is the best?_

_If the choosing gets confusing,_

_Maybe its the map you're using._

_You don't need a chart to guide you,_

_Close your eyes and look inside you! Ha ha!"_ Taking Jacquimo's wing, Thumbelina danced down the book, her spirit returned.

_"You're sure to do impossible things,_

_If you know where to start!"_

_"Ha ha!"_

_Your dreams will fly on magical wings,_

_When you follow-"_

_"Just trust the swallow!"_

_"And always follow, your heart!"_

The creatures around her began cheering as Li'l Bee, Gnatty, and Baby Bug pulled her along.

"Bon voyage, Thumbelina! Never fear! I will find the prince!" Jacquimo declares, before flying away.

"He's wonderful! And, I'm going home!" Turning around, Thumbelina disappeared into the grass with the jitterbabies.


	6. Ivalyn's Beginning and Suitors Set Forth

**Hello Roseflame Crystalheart! Sorry for taking so long to write this specific chapter, but this story has just hit a huge obstacle: swim team. Most likely I will be sparsely updating here and there until after early November when sectionals ends. Also sorry that this is a short chapter. Well, it is compared to the last two. Still, I hope you enjoy it anyway!**

Chapter 5

Meanwhile at a location downstream, Ivalyn pulled herself onto the shore, coughing up water.

"Thumbelina. Must get to Thumbelina." She said weakly, before looking up as a shadow loomed over her.

"My, my. What in the world are you?" A spider said, baring its fangs in a smile. Her eyes widening, Ivalyn scrambled away from the creature, looking for something to defend herself with. Spotting a sharp rock shard, she pointed it at the spider.

"S-stay back."

"Oh, I'm so sorry dearie. Did I scare you?" The spider asked, extending two of it's arms in a placating gesture. Seeing the spider wasn't attacking, Ivalyn hesitantly lowered the rock shard. "I apologize, young one. I forget that my pincers can look a little disconcerting when I smile."

Realizing she had made a mistake, Ivalyn dropped the rock shard, and dipped into a curtsy.

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have judged you on your appearance." She smiled at the spider, before realizing she forgot to introduce herself. "Oh, I'm sorry. My name is Ivalyn. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Oh why its lovely to meet you dearie. My name is Isolde Spinnster, but everyone just calls me Grandma Izzy. Might I ask why you were swimming in the river?"

Ivalyn blinked, before remembering what she was doing before she met Grandma Izzy. "Oh no. Thumbelina! It was very nice meeting you Grandma Izzy, but I have to go make sure my sister is okay. You see, I have to make sure we both get home, because Cornelius and Chrysantanthos said they would visit us this morning, and-"

"Cornelius and Chrysanthos?" Grandma Izzy interrupted. "As in the Princes of the Fairy Court?"

"Why yes, that's them! The two of them visited me and my sister last night, and promised to come this morning, but then Mrs. Toad kidnapped us and tried to make Thumbelina marry her son Grundel, even though Thumbelina said she loves Cornelius!"

"That wasn't very nice at all. And not smart either. Those who stand in the way of true love will never succeed. Although, is it true love that you possess? Or merely a blind infatuation? That is the true question, is it not?"

Blinking, Ivalyn tried to wrap her head around what Grandma Izzy had just said. The feelings she had for Chrysanthos, were merely infatuation? Then what about Thumbelina's feelings?

"Ah, but what am I saying," Grandma Izzy continued, blind to Ivalyn's internal conflict. "You were telling me about getting kidnapped by toads. How exactly did you escape from them?"

"Well, they went off to get their father, and left the two of us on a lily pad. We couldn't cut it, but then a nice sparrow named Jacquimo clipped the root with his beak. So we started paddling towards the shore, only to realize that the stream was carrying us toward a waterfall. A bunch of creatures tried to help us get to safety, but in the process, I fell over the waterfall. Now I have no idea where I am, or if my sister is safe! My entire life has been turned upside down in less than a day!"

Collasping on her tired legs, Ivalyn blinked rapidly, trying to keep her tears unshed. Suddenly she felt four spindly arms wrap around her in a comforting embrace.

"Shhhh. There there, dearie. Just take a deep breath and try to calm down." Ivalyn followed Grandma Izzy's instructions, until she couldn't feel tears pricking her eyes anymore. "Now then, why don't you come home with me. You're soaking wet, and I have some clothes that might fit you. I'll contact some friends and ask them to keep an eye out for your sister. Now does that sound okay?"

Numbly, Ivalyn nodded, and followed Grandma Izzy into the tall grass towards her home.

At the same time, far away in the Vale of the Fairies, the royal family was talking.

"Cornelius, Chrysanthos," Queen Tabitha started. "My sunshines, first you buzzed in here the other day on those wretched things, and announced in front of the entire court that you had found the girls of your dreams. And now you come back to say they've vanished?"

"Kidnapped, Mother," Cornelius corrects flying up to her. "They've been kidnapped."

"You're joking!"

"Tabitha-" King Colbert tried to support his sons case, when Chrysanthos flew over.

"Look Father," he said, obviously frustrated. "Please delay the winter frost as long as you can. Cornelius and I need time to find Ivalyn and Thumbelina."

"Chrysanthos!" The queen cried out as her son hopped onto his dragonfly and flew off.

"Don't worry, Mother, we'll be back," Cornelius says determined, jumping onto Buzzby.

"Cornelius!" The royal parents cry out in unison as he flies off.

"We'll find them!"

"Oh, my poor boys," Tabitha sighs. "They're serious. I've never seen Chrysanthos so agitated about anything. But, Colbert, my love, we can't delay the frost for more than a day!"

At a place upstream from both of the sisters' locations, the Singers de Espana's showboat floated. Grundel balanced on the rim of the boat, looking extremely depressed as he traced circles in the water.

"Hey, bro!" Mozo draws the curtain going backstage aside, smirking at his brother.

"Go away!" Grundel immediately responds, only for Mozo to ignore his request and strut outside with Gringo close behind.

"Pond talk says Thumbelina gave you the slip, and is gonna marry a fairy prince!" The two brother mock Grundel, who sits up, interested in the new information.

"What fairy prince?"

"Oh ho ho! You not be able to show your ugly face on stage no more!" Mozo teases him.

"Everybody laugh at you!" Gringo adds.

"Nobody laugh!" Grundel says angrily, only for his brothers to burst into laughter, angering him more. "I said, nobody laughs!"

Pulling on their collars, he tries to get the guffawing brothers to be quiet, but they only continue, fanning the flames of his anger.

"I go get Thumbelina, and bring her back!" He declares passionately, only for the brothers to launch into another bout of laughter. Grabbing them both by the scruff of their necks, he tosses them into the air.

"Whoa!" The brothers both say, before continuing to laugh; even as they splashed into the water.

"I marry her!" Grundel says determinedly, before hopping off, splashing into the stream a few times as his brothers laughter echoes behind him.

**Hope you liked that! I tried to do my best with Ivalyn's beginning. I don't want her to overshadowed by her sister for the rest of the story.**


	7. Beetles and Setting Out

**Well, that took longer than expected. Swim team is a little harder than I remember. I'm so sore that it hurts to sit down! Anyway, hope you guys enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 6

Humming along to the song Jacquimo had sung, Thumbelina and the jitterbabies continued through the grass, now only meters away from the wall marking the edge of her house.

"Look out!" Baby Bug suddenly cried in fright, and the jitterbabies zoomed into the grass to hide.

"Ha ha!" A tall black beetle landed in front of Thumbelina, causing her to scream in fright. Continuing to laugh for a moment the beetle turned to face Thumbelina with a smirk on his face.

"Hiya, toots! Beetle's my name, and razzmatazz is my game. How do you do, everything okay?" Sliding up to her, one of his antennae tickled her face.

"I'm not your toots!" Thumbelina replied, backing up to try and get this stranger out of her personal space. "Where did you come from?"

"Where? Up there!" Beetle pointed to the sky with a flambouyant gesture, before spinning to lean on a nearby toadstool. "I'm a connoisseur of sweet nectars, a designer of rare threads, and a judge of beautiful women!"

Grabbing Thumbelina by the waist, he spun her around.

"And you, are beautiful, Miss...?"

"Um, uh Thumbelina," she replied, batting his antennae out of her face again. "And I'm going home."

Walking away, she suddenly stopped as Beetle zoomed in front of her.

"What's your hurry toots? Relax. Take a load off."

"Ugh! I wish you wouldn't do that," Thumbelina pushes his antennae out of his face again, annoyed.

"Perhaps you'd prefer this?" He asked, before grabbing her wrist, and kissing up her arm.

"Ah!" Thumbelina gasped in shock. "Mr. Beetle! I don't even know you! Would you stop?!"

"Stop? How can I stop?!" He cried dramatically, gesturing about wildly. "I'm crazy about you, toots! You're gorgeous!"

Thumbelina begins to blush and giggle slightly at the praise, and doesn't notice as one of Beetle's kisses miss her hand and land on his own.

"Oh!" He perks up, beginning to kiss his own hand. "You're exciting! Delicious!"

"I am?" Thumbelina asks, oblivious to the fact Beetle was now talking about himself.

"And, I love the sound of your voice!"

"My voice?"

"Don't talk! Sing. Sing to me." They wait in silence for a moment, before Thumbelina's eyes light up, and she turns to the blue bug.

"_I have an idea!_

_Can you fly me up there_?"

She points up to an oak, towering high above them.

"Um, why should I, toots?"

"Well, from the treetops I could see my house. Then I'd know if I'm traveling in the right direction to get home."

"Gee... I don't know." Beetle smirked as he cast the bait. "That would be a big, big, oh, very big favor."

_"I'll sing._

_I'll sing for you."_

And hook, line, and sinker.

"No, no. You'll sing at the Beetle Ball! And dance!" Without waiting for her reply, he threw the young girl over his shoulder and flew up to the entrance to the Beetle Caves.

"Ha, ha! We are gonna be the talk of the town, toots!"

"I'm not your toots! And I don't even look like a Beetle!"

And with that, they vanished into the caves. Far below them, the three young jitterbabies emerged from their hiding place.

"Come on," Li'l Bee said to the others. "Let's get help."

Far away from the Beetle Caves, Grandma Izzy was in a room, weaving a lovely dress from her own spider silk in only seconds.

"Here, dearie," she said, slipping the dress past a leaf covering a cave adjoining the one she used as a home.

"Thank you, Grandma Izzy," a soft voice replied from behind the leaf.

"No need to thank me, dearie. Please, if there's anything else I can do for you, please, let me know." Settling into a worn rocking chair across the room, Grandma Izzy began to weave another spider silk item.

"Um, how do I look?" A tentative voice asked, as the leaf moved aside. Grandma Izzy looked up, and beamed as Ivalyn stepped out. She wore the white spider silk dress that Grandma Izzy made for her, which had a double layered skirt, and long sleeves. She had ditched her delicate green slippers, and donned sturdy brown boots, with warm cattail lining. Her long hair had been tightly woven into a braid, which swayed behind her.

Shining on her left ring finger was a gold ring, with a blue stone in the center. The same ring Chrysanthos had given her before he left.

"Oh, why don't you just look as lovely as a blooming rose!" The seamstress cried happily. "And that dress should keep out the cold of winter. You'll be able to go out and look for your sister."

"Oh, thank you so much!" Ivalyn cried, rushing forward to hug the elderly spider. "Though, I was just wondering why you're helping me so much. Not that I don't appreciate all you kindness! You just seem really helpful for someone I've just met."

Grandma Izzy sighed and put down the item she was weaving. "It's because I've experienced what you're going through.

"Long ago, I also had a sister who I lived with. I had hundreds of other sisters, but Emilia is the only one who stayed with me. She protected me, and I provided for the two of us with my weaving. Believe it or not, she was a terrible seamstress. She couldn't even spin a web! But her skills as a warrior surpassed that of everyone we met. Everyone except King Trython of the Faeries."

"The Fairy King? Isn't that Chrysanthos' father?"

"No, not Fairy, Faerie. While the Fairies are kind and good hearted, the Faeries are cold, dark creatures who use shadow magic. Their king, Trython, is especially cruel, and hearing of my sister's skill, he challenged her to a duel. My sister was not one to back down from a challenge, and so accepted. The two of them fought, and my sister won. But Trython, refusing to let it be known that a girl had beaten him, struck her when her back was turned. I was there, and seeing this, I took my sister's sword and escaped the place while I could.

"So yes, I also known the feeling of missing your other half. Of missing your own sister."

"That's-" Ivalyn started, only for her voice to break. "That's just so terrible."

"Yes. Actually, there's something more I can do." Getting up, Grandma Izzy walked over to a large cabinet made of bark. Opening it she took something out, before turning around and handing Ivalyn a wrapped bundle. Slowing unwrapping the cloth, Ivalyn gasped as she saw a sword, sheathed in a scabbard attached to a belt.

"Is this...?"

"Yes. It's my sister's sword. You remind me of her, you know. It's like I'm talking to Emilia again."

"But I couldn't possibly take this!"

"No. Use it on your journey. It'll be of more use to you than it is to me. I assume you know how to wield a blade, seeing how you're going through the basic stances."

"Yeah, I have a little expierience with blades." Ivalyn replied as she swung around the glistening silver blade. "Excellent balance. This must have been made by a master."

"Yes, it was. But that's a story for another day."

"I'm going to head out and look for 'Lina." Stepping close to Grandma Izzy, Ivalyn hugged the sweet seamtress who had helped her get this far.

"Thank you for all of your help Grandma Izzy."

Strapping the sword on so that the hilt peeked over her right shoulder, Ivalyn waved back at the spider one last time before vanishing out the cave entrance.

"I swear, that girl could be Emilia reincarnated. They're so similar. Good luck, Ivalyn."


	8. Beetle Ball and Grundel Returns

**Hope you guys appreciate this chapter. Wrote it all in one go, and right after a two hour swim practice. Anyway, just trying to get this story done with soon, because once school starts, the updates won't be coming very** quickly.

Chapter 7

Meanwhile down in the Beetle Ballroom of the Crystal Caves, dozens of beetles, big and small, were nodding along to the beat as entertainers in the center of the room danced and sang. In the middle of said stage, Thumbelina stood, disguised in a large and flashy butterfly costume.

"Ladies and gentlebugs," an announcers voice boomed from some unknown source. "Berkley Beetle proudly presents Thumbelina!" Said bug danced onto the stage dressed in black, accompanied by four other beetles wearing white. The beetles began to dance around, their synchronized movements showing how much they had obviously practiced, before Beetle took the lead and began to sing.

_"Baby, its the Beetle Ball,_

_And bugs are crawling to get in,_

_When they hear that beetle beat,_

_Their beetle feet'll start to spin!_

_And how to cheer!_

_For you, my dear_

_Yer beautiful, baby!"_ Thumbelina smiled at the praise as the crowd cheered, before the back ups began to sing.

"_Oh my little butterfly,_

_You flutter by at each romance,_

_Every chance to dance with you,_

_Puts the ants back in my pants!_" Dancing around, Thumbelina turned to face him as Beetle came up next to her dancing.

"_Let's cut a rug,_

_My ladybug,_

_Yer beautiful, baby_!" Beetle led Thumbelina down to the main stage before he took over the singing again.

_"I get a buzz when I have you on my wing,_

_You have my antennae in a knot!_

_Now the room's reelin',_

_And I'm feelin',_

_So ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha,_

_Hot to trot!_

_Let's dance, baby!"_ Beetle went off doing some very unique dance moves as Thumbelina watched him.

"Isn't she beautiful!" A green beautiful thoughtless comments to his wife.

"Just adorable, darling," she says back gazing at the show through opera glasses.

"What a piece of work!" Another beetle comments, making his date glare at him.

"Will ya look at 'er?" Their waiter agrees.

"Okay, toots! Let's wing it!" Beetle tells Thumbelina, too overjoyed to think clearly. Thumbelina however, didn't have that problem.

"I-I can't wing it! I don't even have wings!" Her protests go unheard, and as Beetle spins her, her costume rips off, revealing her wearing a red one piece leotard with black trimming underneath. "I'm getting dizzy!"

"Ew!" The crowd cries in disgust at seeing Thumbelina's non insectoid appearance. Thumbelina shrinks in on herself as the crowd jeers at her. The singers begin incorporating their laughter into the song.

_"Hee hee hee hee,_

_Ha ha ha ha!_

_She's she's she's she's,_

_So so so so-_

_Hey, that bug is a dog!" _Thumbelina tries to continue dancing the routine, but the audience begins commenting on her.

"My, my!"

"Unattractive!"

"The word, my dear, is ugly!"

"She's so ugly it hurts my feelers!"

"I hope it ain't catching!"

"Disgraceful!" Thumbelina keeps dancing, smile on face, seemingly oblivious to the crowd's comments. But then the singers pitch in, directly next to her.

"_Would you look at that,_

_She ain't got no wings!_

_Good gracious, me,_

_What are those things?"_ Thumbelina begins frowning in confusion and embarrassment at the words, her dancing coming to a stop.

"_She ain't got no feelers!"_

_"No feelers!" The crowd responds._

_"She ain't got no shell!"_

_"Do tell!"_

_"She's got scrawny legs,_

_And knobbly knees,_

_For all we know,_

_The gal's got fleas!_ **(AN: Yes, of course she has fleas, which I might add, ARE THE SAME SIZE AS SHE IS!)**

_She can't even fly,_

_No that won't do,"_ at this Beetle frowns and starts getting angry.

_"So say goodbye,_

_She's not for you!"_

"I'm sorry toots," Beetle tells Thumbelina, annoyed that his fame had apparently vanished. "I guess you're too-"

"Ugly!" Everyone in the crowd cries, as Beetle hits Thumbelina on the butt with his cane. Thumbelina's hands fly up, before she sinks down, visibly saddened by the crowd's comments.

"Don't worry, you'll get over me," Beetle tells her before tipping his hat and walking away.

"I'm ugly?" Thumbelina repeats sadly, looking like she was about to cry.

Far away, the jitterbabies were running along the ground, Gnatty and Li'l Bee leaving Baby Bug trying to catch up to them.

"Hey, wait for me!" The distressed bug cried, trying in vain to catch up to the other two.

"Hurry up! Thumbelina needs help!" Li'l Bee responded, as they ran toward a dead tree stump.

As they passed through, a large figure dropped down and blocked their way out. It was Grundel de Espana, who had overheard them say Thumbelina's name.

Screaming, the jitterbabies ran back the way they came. Seeing them try to escape, Grundel merely laughed, before pounding on the stump, causing wood to fall, blocking the jitterbabies exit.

"Do I hear one of you say Thumbelina needs help?"

"Yes."

"Gnatty!" Li'l Bee cried at him, remembering an important lesson that Gnatty, Baby Bug, Thumbelina, and Ivalyn all didn't know, but he did. Stranger danger.

"The beetle took her, and flew her way up there."

"Shhh! Be quiet!" Li'l Bee whispered, covering Gnatty's mouth before he said anything else.

"The beetle?" Grundel questioned, before smashing the ground with his hand again. "I want her back!"

The jitterbabies screamed again as wood rained down, and they quickly ran through Grundel's legs, sprinting towards the exit.

"Come on, let's go!" Baby Bug yelled as they escaped, but Li'l Bee couldn't help throwing one last insult over their shoulders.

"You big, ugly wart face!" Hearing this, Grundel laughed insanely, before catching himself.

"Now, we see about this beetle!"


	9. Beauty and the White Warrior Appears

**Alright, this chapter is a bit longer. Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 9

Thumbelina sat on a fungus, back in her original clothing with her knees pulled to her chest. Her head lifted up as she heard singing, very faint singing, but extremely familiar.

_"You're sure sure to do impossible things,_

_If you follow your heart,_

_Your sure to fly on magical wings,_

_If you follow your heart."_ Jacquimo landed down on the fungus next to Thumbelina.

"Why, what is ze matter, Thumbelina," he asked frowning, looking at her tear streaked face.

"I'm cold. I'm lost. And I'm hungry. And the beetle says I'm _ugly_!" She sniffled again, more tears cascading down her face.

"Ze beetle?" Jacquimo smiles as he helps her up. "Do you love ze beetle?"

"No."

"Zhen never mind ze beetle. Good riddance to ze beetle. And good riddance to ze toad!" Pausing to blow away the dandelion next to Thumbelina,

Jacquimo leaves one seedling with dew left. "Does Prince Cornelius think you are ugly?"

"No," Thumbelina smiles, wiping at her eyes. "He thinks I'm beautiful."

"And so you are, mon amie. Look," he turns her so she's looking into the dew droplet. Looking into the little droplet, Thumbelina sees herself smiling prettily.

"I'm going home," she whispers to the wind. Her confidence restored. "Jacquimo?"

"Hmm?" The bird was settling down to sleep by the tree, and Thumbelina crawled over to join him.

"Will you find the Vale of the Fairies?"

"I promise. _Yawn_. I promise. But now we must sleep."

"Thank you, Jacquimo. Thank you."

"Tomorrow is a new day. And I will go to ze forest and see if I can find your Prince Cornelius."

* * *

Back at the Beetle Ballroom, many insects were still there, and enjoying themselves happily, gossiping about Thumbelina.

"Can you believe how ugly she was?"

"Sure wasn't a beetle, I know that much!"

"She didn't have any wings, so she can't be a fairy."

"What do you suppose she was?"

Suddenly the doors opened, and a white cloaked figure walked calmly inside, a silver blade flashing on their back. Immediately the room took notice, for they recognized the visitor was wearing spider silk. Only two kinds of people wore spider silk; the good friends of spiders, or the very, _very_ rich people.

The figure paused near the middle of the room, before walking up to a waiter. Said waiter curiously tried to look underneath the cloak, but the flickering lights of the room distorted the shadows too much to let him see who it was.

"Excuse me, but I've heard from a reliable source that a girl named Thumbelina performed here recently. Is that rumor true?" The voice coming from the visitor was high pitched and obviously female, but it had an undertone of danger to it, which made a shiver crawl up the waiter's spine.

"Yeah. The girl performed here last night, but the crowd didn't really like how ugly she was, so I doubt she'll perform here again." A fellow waiter answered the mysterious girl, swaggering with bravado that had to have come with his hulking height.

"Ugly?" The cloaked girl asked slowly, but with obvious anger, which the tall waiter didn't notice, despite his friends warning nods.

"Yeah, the chick was pretty disgusting. She didn't have any feelers or wings, or even a shell! I don't know what she must have been thinking, showing her face on stage like that. Disgraceful."

"Uh huh... I see... So she was disgusting because she had no feelers, no wings, and no shell." The figure said thoughtfully, before turning to leave. "Well, since I doubt you beetles know where such an ugly person has gone, I'm going to find someone who does. Maybe I can ask my spider friends. But wait, they don't have feelers or wings. Guess that makes _them_ too ugly to talk to. Or maybe I can ask one of my fairy friends. But _no_, they don't have any shells. Oh, I know! I can go ask one of the birds! But they don't have feelers or shells! Since I have no one else to talk to. I guess I'll just have to talk to an ugly person anyway.

"Of course, I'll be sure to tell them _all about_ what you said about them." The beetles all freeze. If the spiders-or heavens forbid the fairies, self-righteous snobs that they were-they wouldn't get any spider silk for seasons! Maybe even years! The tall waiter from before walked over to the cloaked girl menacingly.

"Then I guess that means we can't let you tell them!" He roared, leaping towards the girl, intending to hit her unconscious, only for her to dodge out of the way. Turning to face her again he punched forward, only for her to slide under his punch and kick him in the stomach. Doubling over at the waist, he coughed, only for the warrior to bang the hilt of her sword against the top of his head, and knocked him unconscious.

"Anyone else want to try that?" The warrior asked the stunned audience quietly, before sheathing her sword and walking calmly out the exit. Immediately the ballroom burst into chatter.

"Who in the world was that?"

"Did you see how fast she defeated Binkley?"

"Man, sure don't want to get on her bad side."

"She was like a white knight!"

"No, a angelic warrior!"

"Did you hear that? If we don't stop calling people ugly, she'll bring the fairy court down on us!"

"The way she took that guy out, it was almost as if she was dancing!"

As she left the Crystal Caves, Ivalyn hmphed angrily. "How dare they call my sister ugly! What a bunch of snobbish, rude idiots! Alright then. Next stop, the forest."

* * *

In said forest, a hare ran fearfully away from a fox, who was trying to get his dinner. Momentarily catching the hare's foot, the fox grinned, only to get slammed into the earth as the hare shook him off.

"Bonjour!" Jacquimo greeted the hare, flying up in front of her and landing on her face. "A nice sunny day, hmm?"

"It's sunny all right, but I'm not too sure about the nice." The hare looked back at the fox, while simultaniously dashing across a log bridging a crack in the ground.

"I am looking for ze Vale of ze Fairies."

"Fairies, huh? Beats the heck out of me! Why don't you go ask a fairy!"

"Oh! You know one?"

"No, but he might!" The hare replied, seeing a way to distract her pursuer.

"Oh, ah! Merci!" Jacquimo thanked, before flying off to land on the fox's face.

"Ah, excusez-moi, monseiur. I am looking for ze Vale of ze-"

"Am-scray!" The fox interrupted, ripped the swallow off his face, only for said swallow to grab on to his mouth, and sit inside it while asking his questions.

"I can see at zis moment you are a very busy fox, so I will be brief."

"Buzz off buster!" The fox said, flinging Jacquimo out of his mouth with his tongue, causing the bird to fly into a thorn-bush. Plummeting down, he looked in shock at the thorn impaling his wing.

"Look! Look what-what I do! I have a thorn, in my wing! Oh, zis is bad. Zis is very bad! Mon dieu, I hope I can-I still can fly!" Flapping upwards, Jacquimo flies up to the top of the thornbush he was impaled by. "I fly! I fly, oh merci! It only stings a little! Now, where was I?" Suddenly, the leaves on the trees near him blacken and fall off.

"Autumn. It is Autumn! Oh, I must hurry to find ze fairy prince! Winter is almost here!"

* * *

The two princes flew side by side in a gale helmets on, and fighting against the wind.

"Thumbelina!"

"Ivalyn! Where are you!" Chrysanthos calls, only to be knocked off Sniper by the wind, and land in a mud puddle.

Sitting up he pulled off his helmet, and wiped the mud off his face with a scowl.

"Come on, Chrysanthos! Get up," Cornelius yelled at his brother, as Sniper scooped him back up, and they continued through the gale. Landing at a log that marked the entrance to the jitterbug's caves, the brothers dismounted their respective mounts.

"We're-We're looking for two beautiful young sisters. Their names are Thumbelina and Ivalyn," Cornelius said to the gathered jitterbugs.

"Are you the fairy princes?" Gnatty asked hopefully.

"We are." Chrysanthos confirmed, kneeling down to speak on the same level as the jitterbaby.

"Thumbelina's and Ivalyn are gone."

"Gone? Where? Where did they go?" Cornelius asked urgently.

"It's not quite so simple, Your Highnesses," Amilia, a butterfly jitterbug told them. "You see when they were kidnapped by the toads, we helped them escape, but in the rescue Ivalyn fell over a waterfall. No one has seen her since."

"No." Chrysanthos breathed out. "No, not Ivalyn. No, she can't be gone!"

"I'm so sorry, Chrysanthos," Cornelius comforted his brother. "But, what about Thumbelina, where is she?"

"The beetle took her away," Gnatty told him.

"What?"

"They're out there, somewhere," Amilia confirmed.

"She's out there? In that?" Cornelius turned, looking at the distructive weather outside.

"There's a big toad after her too!" Gnatty added.

"Oh no. I've got to find her, Winter is almost here!" Putting his helmet back on, he turned to find Chrysanthos staring at him determined.

"I lost my chance to find love. I won't let you lose yours!" Hopping back on their insects, the princes set out again, Cornelius pulling ahead.

"Hurry Buzz, my father can't hold back the frost much longer!" Chrysanthos followed behind him, his hand going to a twinkling gold ribbon which was tied around his neck.

"I promise I'll find your sister, Ivalyn. I swear it upon my life."


End file.
